inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 23
Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss is the twenty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2001. Synopsis # Kagome confronts Kikyō; Explaining Inuyasha didn't betray her, but victims of an elaborate ruse. # Kikyō ignores Kagome, and is resolved to destroy Inuyasha. # Inuyasha and Kikyō meet, Inuyasha declares that he's never stopped thinking about her and they kiss. # Kikyō attempts to drag Inuyasha to hell so that they will be together; but Kagome's voice saves Inuyasha. # Witnessing the whole thing, Kagome goes home. Summary Inuyasha takes off to find Kikyō, but Kagome ends up finding the shrine maiden first and tries to explain the true circumstances which led to her death. Kikyō, even after learning this and that Inuyasha still loves her, still cannot overcome her bitterness and tries to drag him to hell to join her in death, embracing and kissing him before she does so. Characters in Order of Appearance *Naraku }} Quotes and Miroku find Inuyasha imbedded agroof in the ground Shippō: Inuyasha! What're you doing here? Have you seen Kagome? Miroku: I've seen him like this before. Kagome is just fine. Kikyō: By the way, Inuyasha has changed. His face had a softness. In the past, he trusted no one. His eyes were cold. Kaede: That Kagome is a strange girl. She has been able to slowly heal Inuyasha's heart. Kikyō: That girl, again. So she's the one who changed him... bitterly ...If I had lived, I'' would have been the one to heal his heart... '''Miroku': "She's gone. Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't her usual self. What on earth happened with Kikyō?" Inuyasha: "The same thing you always do with women." Miroku: back; shocked, appalled "Wha—?! You mean—?! You did something like that in front of Kagome?!" Inuyasha: "What do you usually do?!" Kagome: in bottom of well "What's the matter with me? I was in such a state I forgot my things here. Hey, is anyone out there?" others talking Miroku: "What'll you do, Inuyasha?" Shippō: "Who will you choose?" Miroku: "Decide now(!)" Shippō: "Well?" Inuyasha: "...Can't I choose them both?" Shippō: "You mean— Two-timing?!" Miroku: "Well, it often happens with men. But regardless, no matter what happens, Kagome must never find out about this. If she were ever to hear what you just said... Kagome: SIT!!! Miroku: "That's right, BIG sit." Notes *Miroku is hinted to do more than show innocent affection when he's with a woman. *It is the first time Miroku was shown to be support of a dilemma Inuyasha was suffering. Differences from the manga * In the anime, Inuyasha is shown to have traveled all the way to the lake where Kikyō killed Seikai. * The conversation between Kikyō and Kagome is much longer in the anime than in the manga. * The anime omits the scene of Miroku and Shippō noticing the souls escaping from Kikyō. * The anime and the manga are nearly completely different in their handling of the fight between Inuyasha and Kagome after Kikyō leaves. In the anime, Kagome's anger leads her to travel all the way back to the well to return to the modern era. Miroku and Shippō meanwhile accost Inuyasha about who he wants to be with. In the manga, Kagome and Inuyasha continue walking around the river area they previously made camp at, and eventually have a heartfelt conversation. ms:Episod 23 zh:第二十三集 vi:Tập 23 Category:Episodes